Our Love is a Bed of Nails
by Mistress-Adrasteia
Summary: Dave Batista and Melina Perez com together in an unconvencional relationship. Based on Alice Coopers song Bed of Nails. Rated M for Mature Contents


Authors Note: hey guys, this is the first fanfic I publish out of the tons I've allready written but never had the courage to post and Ihad the idea of starting out with a songfif. It's Alice Cooper's "Bed Of Nails". Hope you like it. When you finish plz click on that little button bellow that says review, it's really important for me. xoxo

Our Love is a Bed of Nails

Yeah, were gonna fight  
We do it every night  
Baby, when you scratch  
You know I'm gonna bite

Melina Perez lay on her bed staring at the blank ceiling. She'd been like this for quite some time after she'd hung up the phone after yet another fight with her lover. Yes lover! She couldn't call Dave Batista anything else really.

They'd been sleeping together for a couple of months now. They would meet up in between shows at whatever city the other was staying every other week because of their busy schedules, and of course on Pay Per View events. It was tough not being able to sleep with him every night. She'd developed the habit of sleeping with a pillow beside her just so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

But worst than the distance was Dave's condition of keeping their affair private. She understood that he didn't want his life exposed regularly on the papers just because of a quickie with some ring rat, but what they had between them was different, they had been together enough time to at least make it public between their co-workers. She was tired of him sneaking in and out of her hotel room whenever they were on the road together, or having to leave first and having him follow a couple of minutes later when they met up at some town during the week.

He didn't even take her out on dates to dinner. Not that he wasn't romantic or anything. He always made sure to send her roses, chocolates, stuffed animals, something or other every week that made her happy, and they did have that amazing candle light dinner on the rooftop overlooking the city with the violinist playing. But they couldn't do those little special things that couples did like holding hands while walking down the road or kissing in front of their friends when they met up.

You can make me die  
I can make you cry  
Opposites attract  
That's the reason why  
No one else could make you feel  
Like I do, I do, I do  
No one ever gets as deep inside you  
As I do, baby

Things had started out after that segment we'd shot for his match against M&M, the one where we supposedly had sex in trade of him not battering them up so much. It should be a one time thing us doing a segment together as we were not only in different brands but also with me being a heel and him being loved by the audience.

We'd been hanging out in my hotel room watching movies and joking about that nights Raw events and our segment and what we would have changed if we actually had any say in any of it. He had pulled me in front of him with my back against his chest while he slipped my bra and tank straps down my shoulder nibbling at the exposed flesh, telling me how the scene could have been erotic but still implying my "trashy business" look.

As he licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin my eyes had slid shut and unconsciously I arched my back pressing against his groin. He growled into my neck and pulled my clothes further down exposing one of my breasts and tracing it softly with his fingertips. I gasped at the contact and stretched my arm back to hold his neck in place caressing it. Through my semi shut eyes I could see us in the mirror in front of us. God we looked hot! Him biting my neck while a hand inched closer to the waist band of my short shorts and the other played with my nipple.

I turned around and backed him up to the bed throwing him wrothly on it and laying on top of him. Our lips and bodies battled fiercely for dominance. Me being the dominant diva and he the animal we both wanted to stay on top and take control. He ended up on top, looking down at me with a predatory smirk as he pulled my top and bra down and ripped my shorts and underwear off exciting me even more.

I needed him inside me, the huge bulge in his pants was making my mouth water as I unzipped them and stroked his huge cock a couple of times. He gasped at the contact but didn't wait long to pin my arms to the mattress with his own hands and enter me with one hard stroke.

A small scream escaped my lips (oh yes, I was definitively a screamer) with the sudden penetration and gasped several times as he repeatedly slammed his cock into me filling me up to the hilt. His mouth attacked mine drowning my screams and bruising my lips. As my body started adjusting to his size I wrapped my legs around him and met his every thrust. My hands that were still limited by him pinning my arms down rose up to his arms and scratches them making the muscles tense and him give a ferocious growl that would put many animals to shame.

As we thrust faster and deeper into each other he lifted my upper body to have better access to my breasts he bit down and sucked on leaving various marks. I moaned and screamed at the various sensations of pain and pleasure that he was making me feel as I could feel myself getting closer and closer to release.

I was sooooo desperate to cum. I couldn't take this torture much longer without loosing my mind. My body was going into overdrive as he continued going deeper into me making me scream each time. I reached down with my hands and fondled his balls. He gave a deep grunt and completely lost control bucking wildly into me. My body felt like I was receiving multiple high voltage shocks as I came screaming even louder. My walls contracting around his cock making him cum as our juices mixed.

He laid me down gently onto the bed and covered my sweating body with the bed sheet as he repeatedly distributed small kisses on my eyes, face, mouth and nose. Without a single word he got into bed beside me and pulled my body to him as we both exhaustedly fell asleep.

Our love is a bed of nails  
Love hurts good on a bed of nails  
I'll lay you down and when all else fails  
I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails

On that very night we had fucked another three times and we were now showering together. He had the most gentle of touches as he washed me, taking his time spreading the soap buds evenly over my body and using the adjustable shower head to wash them away.

One of the times that he was washing the buds away he had run the jet of water over my clit. My already very sensitive body had responded immediately from the stimulation eliciting a small moan from me. He had looked deep into my eyes as he gave me a sexy smirk and ran the jet of water over my clit again. Another moan escaped me and I backed up against the cold tile wall for support as I could feel my legs beginning to shake.

He'd gone down on his knees in front of me bringing one of my legs over his shoulder so he could have better access to me. Alternating between using the shower head and flicking my clit with his hands, fucking me with his tongue and his fingers, he worked me up into frenzy. Gasping and moaning I could feel myself going into a downward spiral loosing my mind as I prepared myself for my fifth orgasm that night. The tremors started and my body and mind ached as he bit down hard onto my clit making me screech in a high pitched tone and come in his mouth. His smoothening tongue road me out of my orgasm lapping up my juices, kissing his way up my body to my mouth.

As he left soon after that to return to his own room I was certain this had been a lot more than just a one night stand and that I would definitively be seeing Mr Batista again. The passion and fire in his eyes that had mirrored my own as we said our goodbyes had spoken volumes to me. I had gotten myself an insatiable sweet but vigorous lover.

First we're gonna kiss  
then we're gonna say  
Dirty little words  
Only lovers say  
Rockin' through the night  
Rollin' on the floor  
When they hear us screamin'  
They'll be breakin' down the door

A couple of weeks later when we were on the Royal Rumble Pay Per View I had made the decision that after him being the one looking for me in two different occasions it was finally time for me being the one to seek his….. company.

I had knocked at his hotel room wearing only a plain black mini skirt, a black and silver bondage corset that tied with straps on the front giving quite a suggestive view and my high heeled stilettos. My hair was meticulously pinned up with a few loose curls framing my face.

He had opened the door only wearing a pair of really tight boxers and I could see and hear as he held his breath at the sight of me. I walked into the room passing past him scratching his chest forcefully with my long nails.

Following me into the main bedroom he captured my lips in a hungry forceful kiss as I had turned to stare at him. Our hands travelled over each others bodies while our tongues battled for dominance.

One of his hands travelled under my skirt to my centre feeling through my panties how wet I was.

- Still horny baby? It was only a couple of hours ago that I gave you a good fucking. Miss me already? – he said with a smirk.

- I just can't get enough of you. But let me take care of some business first. – I said as I felt his cock getting harder just with me grabbing it – So that we can discuss pleasure later – I purred into his ear with him growling as we fell onto the bed kissing.

Tonight I was determined to make him the one to pant and beg for more. I got the upper hand as I straddled him on the bed as he pressed into me while holding onto my hips. Sliding down his body I removed his boxers as I lowered my mouth to his cock gently sucking only the head.

He let out a strangled cry and I could see his eyes rolling back. I smirked still with my mouth around his cock and added pressure as I sucked him off taking him in a little bit more each time.

His hands went down to caress my hair edging me on to pleasure him further. My tongue run around in my mouth along his cock making him moan each time I flicked it.

I could feel him getting close and greedy as he began moving his hips to try and thrust his cock deeper into my through. I forcefully held his hips down as I tried my best to deep through him fighting back the gagging reflexes.

Speeding up the pace as I started feeling him tense he came in my mouth and I swallowed the hot salty liquid.

Bringing me up to kiss him he rolled us in bed pinning me down to the mattress to show me just how thankful he was making me scream as I came that night time after time after time.

No one else could make you feel  
Like I do, I do, I do  
No one ever gets as deep inside you  
As I do, baby  
Our love is a bed of nails  
Love hurts good on a bed on nails  
Ill lay you down and when all else fails  
Ill drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails  
Bed of nails, bed of nails  
Ill drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow  
Gonna drive you like a hammer  
Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah

It was now the night before Wrestlemania and we were all at the club of our big fancy hotel reserved entirely for the company as continuation of the Hall of Fame celebration.

I'd been dancing around with the other divas and downing a couple of shots with them through out the nigh with the feeling I was being closely watched by Dave who was sat down besides Ric Flair and some of the other veterans.

It hurt like hell not being able to sit on his lap or dance with him. We even avoided talking with each other in public so as to not raise suspicion. And the alcohol didn't help at all as I started to get too emotional and frustrated by my current situation (or lack of) with my lover.

I swayed my hips all the way to their table and sat on "Uncle" Ric's lap as the alcohol edged me into acting in a seductive way.

- Oh, Uncle Ric! Now that you're leaving who is going to compliment me every Monday on my newest outfit and tell me I'm the prettiest diva around?

- Don't worry my dear, I assure you you won't go unnoticed by the guys. They'd have to be blind not to see a sweet thing like you – he said.

- You're too kind – I said as I pecked him on the lips glancing at Dave as he sat there looking unfazed.

How could he? Here I was ass drunk putting up a show to his friends and flirting with his mentor and he looked like I wasn't even there.

Getting up quickly I excused myself telling them that Mickie was calling me from the other side as I joined the rest of the divas at the bar. Fighting back the tears I downed 2 straight shots of jack, the only man that never disappointed me and gave me the nice lill buzz I wanted.

Returning to the dance floor I closed my eyes and let my worries go as I sang and danced to the music. Feeling the beat roaming through my body I moved in slow motion feeling every move I made as the world spined around me with the flashes and colours of light I could see under my closed eyelids.

Strong hands grabbed my hips and pulled me backwards into a solid body as I started to grind into it. With my eyes still closed I leaned back as those hands moved over my body cupping my breasts and holding me as our bodies moved.

I looked up into the face of John Cena. Disappointment was quickly replaced by indifference as I continued to move my ass further into his groin arching my back as I teased him. Dave didn't give a shit about what I did, it was clear he wasn't going to come over and rip Cena's hands away from me like some knight in shinning armour as he looked totally indifferent as he looked on sitting at the bar drinking with Hunter.

"Let's see if this upsets you" I thought as I forcefully kissed that obnoxious rapper bastard of Cena bruising my lips against his.

Our kissing continued with hungry lips never parting as we kept on dancing. Furiously taking all my anger out on him I continued kissing a man I despised to get some reaction out of my lover.

But as the time went by I started to realize that he wouldn't come. Every second that past and that my lips remained glued to that loud mouth jerk made me sick and disgusted with myself. Dave didn't love me, he never actually said he did but she always assumed he was just uncomfortable about showing his feelings. If he really loved me he would be here, he would never leave my side.

Tears started to prickle my eyes as I turned away from Cena and hurriedly made my way towards the exit door. I could hear Cena over the loud music shouting my name not understanding a thing of what had happened. Yeah, serves him right to be publicly stood up to see if that large ego of his drops off a notch or two.

I made my way to the elevator and just as the doors were about to close Dave got in. I stared open mouthed in surprise at him for a moment before looking down at my feet hurt and embarrassed.

The lift suddenly came to a halt as Dave pressed the stop button and I looked up into his eyes surprised. He edged closer to me and stroked my cheek leaning our foreheads together and breathed a deep sigh before he spoke.

- You know I really do like you Mel.

- You… you do? – I swallowed hard as I fought back tears.

- Of course I do. But you have to understand I don't do commitments. Look at me, I have been through two failed weddings and in general never had one decent relationship. What we have is good. I care a damn lot about you, more than I do for most people and I want you to be happy.

- But all those things with Ric and then with Cena, it's like you don't care.

- That's were your wrong Mel, I do care. But since I don't want to commit I can't hold you down. But you know what baby? – he said as he leaned over and kissed her as he pulled her panties down – It doesn't matter who your with or who you fuck becoz at the end of the night I know I'll be the one fucking you.

And then we made love on the elevator floor.


End file.
